WAITING
by kRieZt
Summary: Scene taken after Mission 05 : Geryon boss battle. percakapan sederhana antara V dan Nero sambil menunggu kedatangan Nico. OOC, typos, don't like don't read!


**WAITING**

Cast : Nero, V

Genre : General, Friendship

Rating : K

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

"Hey, aku punya sesuatu untukmu..."

V lalu menutup telepon dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia bersandar di dinding kaca boks telepon sebelum kemudian keluar dan duduk di trotoar jalan. Dia memandang sekeliling, harapannya sedikit sirna mengetahui tidak ada jalanan yang bisa dilewati mobil. Nico pasti akan terlambat datang kemari. Butuh waktu agak lama bagi perempuan itu bisa mencapai tempat V berada sekarang.

"Kalian istirahatlah. Nero mungkin ada di dekat sini. Sekalian saja kita tunggu dia datang," kata V kepada 2 rekan iblisnya, Griffon dan Shadow.

"Aku akan memeriksa di atas gedung. Kalau aku melihat Nero atau Nico, aku akan langsung membertahumu, V," kata Griffon kemudian terbang ke udara.

V kembali bersandar di dinding boks telepon sambil mendekap tongkatnya. Dia akan memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk beristirahat. Dia baru selesai mengalahkan banyak iblis di sepanjang jalan menuju pohon Qliphot. Tenaganya hampir terkuras habis. Ada baiknya sekarang dia beristirahat untuk mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain jalanan kota yang sudah porak poranda...

Nero memerlukan bantuan karena 2 dari Devil Breakernya ada yang rusak dan kehabisan daya. Dia harus menelpon Nico untuk memperbaikkinya. Sayangnya sejauh dia berjalan, dia tidak menemukan satu pun boks telepon yang masih berfungsi. Kebanyakan sudah rusak atau hancur tertimpa bangunan di sekelilingnya. Dia mulai kelelahan juga, sudah waktunya beristirahat.

Tak lama kemudian dia melihat kotak merah yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Dia bergegas menuju ke sana dan...

"Oh, V? Kaukah itu?" Nero mempercepat langkahnya setelah melihat V duduk di dekat boks telepon. Dia terkejut mengetahui V sedang tidur. Dia sangsi, antara ingin membangunkan atau membiarkannya tidur. Dia sadar sepenuhnya kalau V itu bukan iblis sepertinya. Staminanya pasti ada batasnya.

Nero lalu berjongkok di dekatnya dan pelan-pelan menepuk bahunya, "V? Hey, V? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu perlahan membuka matanya. Setelah mengedip beberapa kali, dia baru bisa melihat jelas siapa orang yang barusan membangunkannya. "Oh, kau rupanya," katanya lesu. "Ugh...berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Entahlah, kau sudah tidur saat aku tiba di sini," jawab Nero kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Hey, kau masih punya koin? Aku perlu menelpon Nico."

"Aku sudah menelponnya."

"Apa? Lalu dia belum datang juga? Oh, aku akan memarahinya kalau nanti dia tiba-"

"Tidak, jangan. Biarkan saja. Kau lihat jalanan di sekitar kita, Nero. Semuanya hancur berantakan. Nico sudah menyanggupi akan datang. Mungkin dia perlu mencari jalan yang bisa dilalui mobil besarnya."

Nero mendengus marah dan berkata, "Baiklah. Kita hanya perlu menunggu dia datang. Hey, kau tidurlah kembali. Nanti kubangunkan jika dia sudah datang."

"Rasanya aku sudah tidur cukup lama. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab V sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Hey, kau terluka di sini," Nero lalu duduk bergabung dengan V. Dia meraih tangan kiri lelaki berkulit pucat itu dan memeriksa torehan panjang lukanya. "Ini pasti sakit sekali. Mengapa kau tidak mengobatinya?"

"Aku menunggu Nico untuk meminta pertolongan. Sekaligus menyerahkan relik Geryon kepadanya."

"Hah, perempuan cerewet itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Andai saja dia bisa datang lebih cepat, kau tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk menyembuhkan lukamu."

V tertawa lembut dan berkata, "Aku bukan iblis yang punya kekuatan penyembuhan cepat sepertimu, Nero. Aku hanya butuh istirahat supaya luka ini cepat sembuh. Paling tidak, rasa sakitnya bisa hilang."

Khawatir lukanya bertambah parah, Nero mulai panik dan cepat-cepat memutar otak. Torehan panjang di tangan kiri V tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Apalagi dia hanya manusia. Menahan sakit pasti bisa menguras tenaganya. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama V sudah menunggu di sini. Nico belum datang juga, suara derum mobilnya belum terdengar dari mana pun.

"Err...aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa membantu, tapi paling tidak bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya," kata Nero. Dia mengganti devil breakernya yang sekarang dikenakan, Overture, dengan yang lain. "Nico bilang, ini bisa memulihkan tenaga. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa menyembuhkan lukamu atau tidak. Yang penting sekarang kau perlu tenaga untuk bisa pulih."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Nero. Biarkan aku tidur barang beberapa saat lagi. Kau lanjutkan saja perjalananmu," kata V sekarang mulai tersengal. Nero bahkan bisa merasakan suhu tubuh lelaki ini naik. Jika dibiarkan, khawatir V akan semakin lemah. Sejauh ini mereka sudah saling membantu. Kehilangan V di tengah jalan akan membuat perjalanan Nero menjadi hampa.

"Selagi kau tidur, devil breaker ini akan bekerja untuk memulihkanmu. Diamlah, jangan banyak bicara," Nero memegang tangan V yang terluka dengan devil breaker bernama Sweet Surrender. Dia memusatkan energi iblisnya pada tangan robot itu dan membuatnya mengeluarkan pendaran cahaya berwarna hijau.

V merasakan ada aliran energi yang hangat masuk ke tubuhnya. Dia masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Suhu tubuhnya kembali normal. Rasa sakit di tangannya mulai menghilang. Dia menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Sialnya, ini semakin membuatnya mengantuk. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap terjaga, tapi matanya semakin terasa berat.

"Nero..." bisiknya.

Tanpa menoleh kepada V, Nero meninggikan bahu kanannya dan membiarkan V bersandar di sana. Lelaki bertato itu sudah bernafas dengan normal. Sejenak Nero membiarkannya tidur. Energi dari devil breakernya berhasil memulihkan tenaganya. Berharap setelah V membuka mata nanti, dia sudah kembali bugar dan siap bertarung lagi. Nero lalu menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah V yang tertidur pulas di bahunya. Dia tersenyum dan bergumam, "Kau tidak hanya menarik, V. Tapi juga indah..."

Nero berharap mereka bisa lebih lama sambil menunggu Nico datang. Tapi yah, tidak ingin berlama-lama juga karena misi mereka masih belum selesai. Berharap setelah ini, dia bisa mendengar suara klakson atau derum mobil Nico dari sini.

-the end-

* * *

A/N : haaaai, minna-san! Sudah lama tidak jumpa di sini ya. Setahun kayaknya saya gak mampir ke FFN. Apa kabar kalian? Saya balik lagi di fandom Devil May Cry, berhubung game-nya yang ke 5 baru aja rilis tanggal 8 Maret kemaren. Saya langsung jatuh cinta sama V dan pengen banget bikin cerita tentang dia dan Nero. Seru gitu ngeliat mereka berendeng2 memberantas iblis. Plot yang saya ambil di cerita ini adalah sesuai dg di gamenya. Sedikit polesan biar lebih greget mwehehehe. Well, bagi yang sudah baca, boleh banget mampir ke kolom komentar dan review. Adakah yang ngefans sama V? gimme your thoughts!


End file.
